narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chidori
Hand Signs If you're going to insist on listing the technique's hand signs, I suggest you get them right. I'm completely certain that the hand signs for the chidori are the same as the raikiri, as shown in all instances in the anime and manga in which the technique is used. :You're completely certain as in you've been reading it and you think you know what it was. Or you've been reading and you can cite an exact page or episode where the symbols are shown and can prove what the hand signs are? There's a difference, a dozen people could be completely certain and all of them be completely wrong. Which is why for things which appear debatable a citation is needed. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 8, 2007 @ 15:39 (UTC) In episode 134 of the anime, when Sasuke is initiating his final chidori against Naruto, you can clearly see him performing the ox, rabbit, monkey hand sequences. Also, in manga volume 13, while initiating his chidori against Gaara, Sasuke can be seen making the rabbit, monkey hand sequences, which most likely followed the ox hand sign. Aside from this evidence, I have never seen sasuke use the rabbit, boar, monkey sequence when using chidori, and I have seen all of the instances in which Chidori was used, unless you can provide me with evidence proving me wrong, like i just did.24.185.163.37 18:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the episode number. I'll add it in a ref tag as a reference to the hand signs. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 9, 2007 @ 00:04 (UTC) ... http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chidori&curid=2006&diff=61770&oldid=61551 Where does it state that Chidori becomes a S-Rank technique when used by Sauske? Any non-A rank Chidori is likely a completely different Jutsu and shouldn't be marked that way. As for the rest of the text. I thought that discussion was already resolved. Part of that is mentioning information about other variants of Chidori that don't belong on this page. Other than that, it's completely unnecessary, in fact it makes the article look unprofessional with how poorly written it is. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 14, 2008 @ 06:49 (UTC) :It doesn't jump a rank. Malkhawam is simply trying to add what he/she thinks its level of power is. And yes you are correct, but he wants to add the game techniques Chidori: Thunder and Chidori: Thunderclap to this page because he does not believe they appeared in the Narutimate Accel 2. I actually blocked him yesterday, but felt guilty about it because I was already stressing out yesterday.--TheUltimate3 13:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I won't state that it is S-rank I swear, but at least can I write without stating the other moves information, but I will make it simpler, and I swear it isn't game information. I swear that I have the games Naruto accel 1, and 2 plus I have ultimate ninja 2, and won my cousin's Ultimate Ninja 3. So please can you let me do this and stop the protecting thing? Just answer These questions as fast as you both can. Malkhawam HM 14:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC). :And I can tell you, that a Chidori can't really zig-zag or whatever, it can be done in the air, but as long as the user is going in one straight direction, and it is not strong enough to cause thunder storms.--TheUltimate3 15:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) First If the user puts alot of thrust and chakra into the Chidori it could be possible for it to generate a medium size lightning storm at least. The zig-zag thing that I said was wrong so you were right, but I swear that in naruto accel 2 and other games when sasuke goes up in the air he could go straight if the enemys were close to each other, but if they were seperated he would do it in more than one direction (even in the way of Chidori: Thunderclap and Raku). I swear. Malkhawam HM 15:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC). If the user puts alot of power into the Chidori, all you get is a big Chidori in the guys hand. And you then just proved my point. IN THE GAMES. The article is not the games. Anime/Manga canon > Games. In the games for gameplay and simply cinematic reasons, they make the Chidori do all sorts of things, but in Canon, if Sasuke where to use the Chidori he could only gone ONE way. If there were two enemies and they were seperated, in CANON he could only hit one of them with the Chidori before having to charge a second one.--TheUltimate3 15:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) It's true that they will get a bigger Chidori, but I was wrong about the lightning storm, but it would produce some lightning even though it is not a lightning storm. When I ment Sasuke does Chidori in many directions I meant he charges it very fast and he could do that just like how the new shippuden episode came out and Kakashi charged the Lightning Blade extremely fast, and because of Sasuke amazing speed he now has he would strike the Chidori very fast. So what do you say. Malkhawam HM 16:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC). The Ultimate 3 is right. THAT'S JUST FOR THE GAMES. I've seen two instances in which the information you put out is just from a game! Come on! If everyone put out information only seen in the game. Then Naruto Wiki would all be messed up. The thing is the game throws real Naruto stuff out the window to make it playable! If it was like that Anko could perform her "Snake Suicide Techinque" on any of her enimies all the time! So please stop putting information seen just in the game. It seems like a waaste of timeHaku711 14:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Deletion for ever and adding Chidori Stuff and Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Accel 2 Chidori Real (only this game) I say that Chidori: Raku and Chidori: Thunderclap and Chidori: Thunder should be deleted. For Chidori: Thunderclap and Raku are just the directions of a Chidori if done like that, while if we see the variations from the shows one transforms to a current the other etc..... ( the three moves that I mentioned above are not variations!!!) While Chidori: Thunder is a big Chidori. So please everyone answer. Even you Dantman, Jacce, and TheUltimate3. Malkhawam HM 13:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC). :Personally, I don't think that the jutsus mention above contribute that mutch to this wiki. They are just variations of Chidori anyway. Jacce 14:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I'm saying they are not even variations. Malkhawam HM 14:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC). :They are game techniques. Nothing more. Being game techniques they do really serve no purpose here but to get rid of them we would have to rethink all the other game techs. Thats my opinion. Well I have more but really...they are worth it.--TheUltimate3 14:21, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::ADDITION: If you want to get rid of the game articles fine, but we are not going to add that information here. The Chidori can only go one straight line, nor have I seen use it, discharge it and start a new one again, nor have I seen him use his Mangekyo to super charge his Chidori.--TheUltimate3 14:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Game jutsu are game jutsu, I kinda like keeping articles about game jutsu long as we keep them separate from the canon jutsu. But besides that... they only differ a bit from the original jutsu? So? There are plenty of jutsu all around the wiki that only differ slightly from another jutsu they are based on, and they are given official names as well. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 19, 2008 @ 17:32 (UTC) Unlike other game jutsu's these are the same original Chidori and they are not variants (Chidori transformed to a current is called Chidori Current). So please could you delete them. Dantman can you please take off the protection. :It won't get off protection cause all that will do is end up with you being blocked. At the moment this is the best solution, though I am still against the idea of getting rid of Chidori: Thunderclap and Chidori: Thunder simply because they are slight variations of Chidori, and Game Techs. Malkhawam, multiple users comment against the addition to the page you want to make. I wouldn't be doing my job as administrator properly if I sided with you and unprotected the page for that edit. And just cause you said it doesn't mean anything. Just a statement alone without anything to back it up doesn't mean a thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 19, 2008 @ 20:04 (UTC) Ok. Then tell me if I could put these two informations: 1. He could use Chidori in multi-directions. 2. If the user could put more Chakra than usual then it would produce a few lightnings. Write what you think Dantman. Malkhawam HM 03:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :I can do it for ya. Because Sasuke has shown that he can't use a Chidori in multiple directions, nor has putting alot of chakra into it shown to create lightning bolts, I would say nowhere.--TheUltimate3 04:09, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ok then. When I say multi-directions I mean that he could pich the direction wants (like being in the air and going the direction up). The lightning bolts are wrong, but it is possible for sasuke to put more chakra for the chidori (just like kakashi). So dantman do you got an answer. Malkhawam HM 04:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :Your version of going one direction (I.E. In the air) is already established. Kinda goes with the whole "I can only go one direction". And it is already established that more chakra can be put into the Chidori. It does not however do anything above making it more deadly than it already is. (And Kakashi isn't so much adding more chakra to his Lightning Blade, he is simply compressing it into a much finer well blade)--TheUltimate3 04:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Where is this mentioned and it would be more deadlier as you said (Big Chidori). So tell me where is this mentioned. Malkhawam HM 04:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC). Dantman aren't you going to answer this. If we solve this war fast could you take off the protection? Malkhawam HM 05:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC). Dantman aren't you going to take off the protection. TheUltimate3 look at what I said about the Big Chidori and stuff. Malkhawam HM 13:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :Boy(I assume boy) lets be honest here, at this point I don't give a what you say anymore. All you have been doing so far was running yourself around in circles. The protection will not be dropped, if you don't know what will happen if you pump more chakra into a move then you are beyond help, and dammit Game Physics < Canon Physics. NON of the Naruto games re exactly like the show. NONE OF THEM. THEY ARE GAMES. DIFFERENT FRIGGIN RULES APPLY. For the love of whatever deity you believe in man think!--TheUltimate3 14:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) This information is not from the game. 1. He can use Chidori in any directions (even in the air because of his speed) and curve in the air to switch the direction and do it in another direction. (that he will go in only one direction but he could chose which direction) and 2. The user could put more Chakra for the Chidori if he wants. So tell me about this (they mentioned in the anime that the user is able to put more Chakra into the Chidori). So answer this. Malkhawam HM 14:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC). No he can't!! Damit man can't you se that ur hurting the lives of everyone around here by saying he can when he cant! even he's not that powerful! Got that! stop putting stuff in here that's from games or from stuff that you don't know for certain. If you are so sure about it, show me some proof! In the meanwhile I say we vote on wheter or not sasuke can change the direction of his target (curve/zig-zag I really don't give a 51-117). I vote he can't. This is only between me and Dantman and TheUltimate3. So do you got an answer TheUltimate3. Malkhawam HM 14:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :By the God of Christianity, Judaism and Islam.... *1) Talk Pages are open conversation unless they are in User Talk Pages: So anyone can chime in. Though I am going to gut out the bulk of Haku's addition as it seems to be well. Worth nothing either. *2) He can't change his direction in the middle of the attack. The speed of the attack plus the tunnel vision the attack forces on the user literally forces you to go one way. Thats why without a Sharingan, the damn thing can miss, a lot. *3)"The user could put more Chakra for the Chidori if he wants. So tell me about this (they mentioned in the anime that the user is able to put more Chakra into the Chidori). So answer this." **What the flipping? What are you even asking? *4) What is this answer you keep telling me I have to answer? You don't actually ask a question. Ever. And if to do, I'm sorry and I'm not sure if it is your first language but your English is Terribad. I mean look at #3 and you'll see what I'm talking about.--TheUltimate3 15:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC) First I did not mean in the middle of the attack when he is about to finish (after doing the straight line) he would move his hand to a direction. Got it. And for the adding Chakra part didn't you hear them say it once in the show. Malkhawam HM 15:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :You are officially running around in circles now. None of your points match up with anything you've said previously, nor do they make any sense anymore. Your entire arguement up til now was that Sasuke can change the direction of his Chidori, but now its he can attack anything within arms length with the Chidori. Then you tell me that the Anime did say you can put more chakra into the Chidori, but then you want me to answer some question which you just answered.--TheUltimate3 15:59, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, everyone knows first that the user could give more chakra for the chidori (like kakashi). While I meant for that it could be done multi-directions is that he could just recharge it in the air but without the same stance (just seeing him switching the direction, but if you look carefully you could see him make the chidori bigger (it gets smaller after hitting the opponent and after he used it in one straight line). So if you understand right down. Malkhawam HM 16:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :Then thats not a Chidori feat. Thats a feat that the user has. If the user for some stupid reason wants to waste the amount of time they can use the Chidori so the point where they stop it and recharge it then thats on them. But thats not something that will be added to the wiki.--TheUltimate3 16:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I know you have told me that games are non-canon, but Naruto Shippuden: Utimate Accel 2 is at least quater-canon so look at this video and you will see what I was talking about (Sasuke using the chidori in other directions) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF1SaVcb1zc. Malkhawam HM 16:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC). ::It is still the game. It is not worth a grain of salt in comparison to canon. It will not be added. Nothing you can say or do will change that.--TheUltimate3 16:58, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cant we put a game section Malkhawam HM 17:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC). :No. Because they had their own articles. You wanted them deleted.--TheUltimate3 17:05, 20 November 2008 (UTC) If anyone knew the naruto accel 2 game is a least a little bit like the shows and movies (ask about it and the Chidori details is real I asked the creators of the game by sending them a message). So what I am putting is right and both of you look at this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF1SaVcb1zc. Please answer this question Dantman, and TheUltimate3. Malkhawam HM 17:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC). The Chakra thing that I said about Chidori I remember that I saw it on Naruto episode 132 or 83. And the direction thing I meant was going one straight way, but the user picks the direction. So TheUltimate3 and Dantman do you guys get my idea. Malkhawam HM 05:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC). Look at my talk page TheUltimate3 and Dantman and look at Jacce's answer for the Chidori on my talk page. See what he wrote. Malkhawam HM 11:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC). the hand signs the three hand signs for chidori are ox hare monkey for stage one for stage two they are snake dragon horseram rooster dog hare monkey if u need anyting else ask me or email me at wfkillacon3@gmail.com for anything anime or manga related